Baby, We Were Born To Run
by EJCriss
Summary: A collection of random drabbles.
1. It's Perfect

**A/N – Disclaimer time! I own nothing. **

"Blaine, where _are_ we going?" Kurt giggled, turning his blindfolded eyes to where he thought Blaine might be.

Blaine's voice came from the other side of him. "You'll see."

Kurt knew they were outside, and he knew it was quite late. But that was it.

"Here we are!" Blaine announced, and Kurt clawed off the blindfold, and then gasped. They were in a little clearing, surrounded by trees. The sun was setting overhead, and the trees were swaying gently in the August evening breeze. Set in the middle of the clearing was a little picnic basket, with an expensive looking rug underneath. It was made of different colours of threads, all woven into one another, and it had a distinctly hippie look about it. Next to the picnic basket was a little portable iPod dock, with Blaine's iPod already plugged in and playing soft music.

From beside him, Blaine began to talk nervously. "I borrowed the rug from my sister, and I chose here because I used to come here all the time, and –"

Kurt turned around, tears in his eyes. "It's perfect."

**A/N - So I've decided to do a fic which is just made up of little drabble-y things. Because it's late, and I always seem to write when it's late. Plus, I can't seem to stick with stories, so this works. Some will probably be longer than others, but it should be fun. **

**As always, the title of the story comes from a song, although I'm aiming to have the chapter names related to the actual chapters. **

**I LET MUSIC RULE MY LIFE, OKAY? **

**So yeah. If anyone has any requests for any drabbles they would like to see, don't be afraid to send me a message, either here, or in tumblr ask box. I'm always happy to get messages in there! madbiteylady .tumblr .com. **

**I less than three all of you. **


	2. Boo and Blainey

**A/N – Have a disclaimer. I own nothing. Unfortunately. **

**Enjoy my darlings. xo. **

"Blaine," Kurt said. "I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me?"

Blaine snorted. "She'll love you. I promise. Now get out of the car."

Reluctantly, Kurt slid out of the car and followed Blaine to the front door of his beautiful big house. He'd been here before, but Blaine's family had been out then. His parents usually were, but his sister was home today, and Kurt was terrified. He'd heard a lot about Bobbi Anderson, Blaine's fifteen year old sister. And she sounded terrifying.

He was suddenly aware that Blaine was already in his house. "Boo? I have someone I want you to meet."

Kurt stepped nervously inside the house, slipping his shoes off. Blaine's carpets were far too expensive to mark.

From nowhere, a girl materialised. She was tiny, just like Blaine, and had a Betty Boop style figure, with curves that most would kill for. Her hair hung in loose waves which cascaded over her shoulders. It was black, like Blaine's, but it had electric blue streaks. She was wearing black leggings, with a long vest over the top. The sides of the loose vest hung right down, dipping to her hips, and it drew in tightly at the bottom. Her hazel eyes that were startlingly similar to Blaine's flickered up and down Kurt, but her face remained emotionless.

"Boo," Blaine began. "This is Kurt." He glanced at Kurt proudly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kurt was stunned when the girl grinned. "Hey sugar, I'm Bobbi," she smiled. Her voice was energetic and melodic, and that grin. It was infectious. "So you're my Blainey's baby, huh? There's no need to look so scared, I don't bite."

Kurt gave her a nervous smile, shifting on the spot.

Bobbi paused, surveying his clothes. She smiled. "Oooh, Marc Jacobs. I approve."

Kurt grinned, looking down at his coat. "You have no idea how much begging I had to do for this."

Bobbi snorted. "Tell me about it."

She suddenly turned on her heel, and walked away, padding down to the kitchen. Kurt stared after her, bewildered. Blaine poked him in the back.

"Follow her," he whispered. "She does this. Just follow her."

So he did. She was perched on the island when he got there. "You want a drink?"

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you."

Bobbi nodded. "So. You're the reason Blainey pulled out of Dalton."

"Not now Boo," Blaine said immediately as Kurt flushed.

"Just a question," Bobbi said, looking affronted. "Oooh! Kurt! You have to come see my closet! It's a walk in, and I totally have a sweater that's about three sizes too big. You'd fit it."

She leaped off the island with the grace of a gazelle, landing easily on her tiny feet.

"Who on earth bought you a sweater three sizes too big?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. The kid was tiny. It would be very hard to mess up buying clothes for _her_.

Blaine flushed. "She said to get it a little bigger than she was so she could cuddle up in it!"

Bobbi and Kurt fell about laughing, and, just like that, Kurt's nerves fell away, and the foundations of a wonderful friendship were formed.

**A/N – And here she is! Blainey's Boo. She's my own special character, and she was originally invented during a discussion in which my friend and I were inventing characters we would want to play if we ever got to be on the show. **

**Be nice to her! She might be fierce, but she's my baby. And besides, Blaine's very protective of his Boo. And Kurt's very protective of his best friend too. **

**I actually ship Bobbi with Puck and Sam. I think she'd be unstoppable with Puck, but would also be good for him, and I think Sam would be good for her. I also don't mind her with Finn. But I'm undecided, particularly between Puck and Sam. Let me know what you guys think? **

**So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. Bobbi's been part of my headcanon for a long time, but I've been too scared that everyone will hate her to write her. If anyone has any questions about Bobbi, I'd love to answer them. **

**Also, I'm so tired that I legit just typed Boobi. I NEED SLEEP. **

**Merp. Anyway, I hope you liked it! **


	3. Hello, I'm Blaine

**A/N – Le disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. **

Three year old Blaine Anderson was sat on the large, comfy, white sofa, swinging his tiny feet backwards and forwards. He knew he was supposed to be waiting here for something, but he wasn't quite sure what. All he knew was that his momma had been gone for three days now, and he'd been staying with his nanny. Not his real nanny. But a lady who said she was a nanny.

The second the key turned in the lock, Blaine jumped off the sofa, despite the nanny's protests. He ran to the door and stood about a metre away. It swung open. His momma was stood there, with his daddy not far behind. His daddy was carrying a strangely shaped basket.

"Momma!" he cried, running at her. Mollie Anderson scooped Blaine up into her arms easily.

"Hey baby," she smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you." She placed him back down on the floor. "I have a surprise for you. Go sit on the couch."

Blaine scrambled to sit back on the couch. His momma had a surprise for him. Surprises usually meant presents. His momma walked over to him, holding a tiny bundle. She crouched down beside him and tilted it towards him. Blaine peered inside eagerly.

"Blaine, this is Bobbi. She's your new baby sister," Mollie said, watching Blaine carefully.

Blaine blinked. A baby? He looked closer. It definitely looked like a baby. He reached out a tiny chubby hand and touched the little bundle. Wordlessly, he sat back on the sofa and stuck his little legs out, locking them in place. Blaine held out his little arms and looked imploringly at his mother. Cautiously, Mollie placed the bundle of baby in his arms. Blaine beamed, and looked down the baby.

"Hello," he announced loudly. "I'm Blaine."

The baby's tiny eyes opened, and Blaine got a shock, because they were just like his. He heard his mother saying something about how her eyes had changed and now they were like Blaine's, but Blaine didn't really her. He was too busy cuddling his new baby sister.

**A/N – AWWWW. **

**BABY BLAINE IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. HE'S SO ADORABLE. **

**Seriously though, how cute? **

**Anyway. As always, if you have any requests for any drabbles you want to see, don't be afraid to send me a message or drop them in my tumblr ask box. **

**madbiteylady .tumblr. com. **


End file.
